


New Kid on the Block

by Anna_banana



Series: Unusual Pairing Competition [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairing, Smut, age gap, f1 drivers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Set at the beginning of 2018 season. Jenson Button introduces a new driver to the paddock.





	New Kid on the Block

As soon as Jenson walks into his drivers room with that smirk on his face, just as though he never left the paddock, Fernando regrets letting him come in here. Even after all this time, Jenson just strolls in as though Fernando’s own room is his home away from home. 

“Jenson,” Fernando sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You don’t still have to be the first one to have sex with them you know. You’re retired now remember. Things are different.”

“Yes I do,” Jenson replies back with a glare. “Besides, introducing them to the paddock is a lot of fun,” he continues now grinning with a leer on his face.

Fernando rolls his eyes at that before walking towards the door and shooing Jenson out whilst muttering to himself in Spanish. 

As long as most people in the paddock can remember Jenson has always been the representative of the F1 grid. Not in the sense that most people would think of it, rather it seems to have always been his role to introduce the newbies to the world of formula one and everything that comes with it. Nobody really knows how this started happening but largely it’s shrugged off. After all, why fix something that’s not broken?

When Pierre hears a knock at his drivers room door he expects Brendon. Maybe even Helmut Marko or one of the Red Bull guys. What he doesn’t expect is to have a smiling Jenson looming over him. 

“Hi Jenson,” he peeps nervously, “what’s up?”

“Oh y’know,” the Brit replies casually, leaning against the door. “Just wanted a chat, do you have time for a walk around.”

Something about the look on the Brit’s face makes Pierre feel suspicious. Lacking an excuse to get out of it however, he finds himself agreeing and heading out with Jenson.

The pair spend most of the remainder of the day simply walking around the paddock and chatting. Pierre finds himself relax and warm to the other man’s company. Few of the other’s have yet taken much time to introduce themselves. Being as experienced as he is Jenson is able to give him a lot of useful tips about F1 and information on the other drivers. Eventually Pierre has to leave to do some PR work but he already feels much more confident and like he’s on a similar level to the other drivers. 

Pierre has frankly no idea how it happened but by the end of the day when he gets back to his hotel, he finds himself bumping into Jenson once again. He has even less of a clue exactly how or why he’s ended up with the other man inviting himself into his room just after their awkwardly shared elevator ride. 

Holding the door open Pierre lets Jenson into the room first before closing the door behind them. He feels an unusually stifling heat behind him and turns around from the door to find Jenson barricading him in with his arms. 

“There’s another way I normally introduce people into the paddock,” the older man starts, glancing up and down Pierre’s body. 

It takes an embarrassingly long moment for Pierre to understand his meaning but when he does he blushes bright red.

Taking the moment of hesitation as reluctance Jenson carries on. “If you don’t want to you can say no of course. It doesn’t happen very often but it has happened.” He says still looking a bit offended at the thought.

Pierre is still a dark shade of red but when he in turn looks up and down the man in front of him he doesn’t have any doubts.

“I want to,” he says trying his best to look seductive and look the other man in the eye. Pierre doubts that he was very successful but if nothing else the statement gets a smile in return.

“I know you’ve been with Stoffel before but when it’s not in F1 it’s never quite the same.”

“How did you know that?” Pierre splutters our startled and unable to deny it.

“Fernando told me,” Jenson sounds smug and Pierre rolls his eyes in response.

“Of course he did,” Pierre mutters and makes the first move, kissing Jenson to shut him up.

Jenson makes a muffled noise in surprise and Pierre tilts his head trying to kiss deeper, not wanting to think about Jenson and Nando who is basically Stoffel’s dad. 

Luckily his plan works and Jenson moans, now kissing back with full intent and Pierre is pushed backwards into the door by the older mans weight.

Eventually they separate to catch their breaths. “Bed?” Pierre asks, already slightly out of breath.

“Of course,” the Brit gestures towards the bed dramatically, “I’m a proper gentleman.”

Pierre rolls his eyes at that and shoves the other man away enough that he can duck past him toward the bed. He turns around however and finds that Jenson is now just leaning against the door, watching him amusedly.

“What are you waiting for?” He asks, already pulling his top over his head before the other man can reply. By the time he gets his top off, Jenson has already walked over and he too has started to strip.

Before long the pair are both down to their boxers. Just as Pierre is just about to say something Jenson steps towards him and smooths down his hair with a teasing smirk. Realising that avoiding talk is probably for the best Pierre takes the opportunity to grab the other mans’ hair and pull him into a long hard kiss, edging him towards the bed as he does so.

Pierre successfully pushes the other man into the bed but when he does, Jenson uses his added height and weight to pull Pierre down and then roll him underneath.

Pierre huffs in annoyance at his trapped state, tugging his arms gently and Jenson bites his neck gently in retaliation. 

“Behave,” the older man teases lightly. Jenson looks at him amused and raises Pierre’s trapped arms so they are held above his head. “You think you’re grown up enough to do what I say and stay there hmm?”

Pierre glares but does as he’s good wrapping his hands around the headboard. He’s not completely compliant however and raises his hips up in retaliation.

“Cheeky,” Jenson smirks, but does what Pierre wants without needing to ask and removes both of their boxers. Even better, Jenson uses his position on top of him to slowly work his way down his body licking and biting as he goes. Pierre bucks up when Jenson’s tongue laves round his nipple, feeling particularly sensitive.

“Hurry up and get on with it,” he bites out frustrated, still trying his best to keep his hands tight to the headboard.

“Patience gives a better reward,” Jenson teases back.

“Well I’m able to go again, old man,” he snaps frustrated, moving his hips once again.

Jenson gives him an enquiringly look and just as Pierre is about to speak again, Jenson leans down and wraps his mouth around Pierre. 

Immediately Jenson goes as deep as he can and Pierre can’t help but to curse in French. Jenson takes him down hard and fast and Pierre moans loudly at the wet heat and the fact that Jenson has finally shut up and got on with it. The older mans experience shows and before long Pierre is coming in his mouth with a shout. 

Jenson pulls away and licks his lips before kissing Pierre deeply. The younger man kisses back hungrily despite tasting himself in Jenson’s mouth. 

Immediately, Jenson pulls away to grab the lube and condoms from the top drawer, not even bothering to ask Pierre where they’re kept. After a quick rummage Jenson finds them and already Pierre’s cock is starting to twitch again. 

“You normally do it like this?” Jenson questions Pierre with the other man still lying on the bed.

“Ask Stoffel,” Pierre bites back mostly to see Jenson’s horrified look and to ensure the other man stops talking and gets on with it. 

Jenson begins to slick his fingers and Pierre does is best to relax, groaning lightly at the burn when Jenson gives him the first finger. Before long he finds the stretch comfortable and nods at Jenson’s enquiring look. 

Form then, Jenson preps him easily and soon Pierre finds himself moaning at the stretch. Jenson twists his fingers and he shouts out. 

Rather than stopping Jenson keeps twisting his fingers mercilessly and Pierre has to try and muffle his shouts.

“I’m ready please fuck me,” he finally asks giving in with his cock now fully hard once again.

“All you had to do was ask,” Jenson grins and removes his fingers to put on a condom and add more lube. 

He presses in to Pierre slowly, allowing the younger man to adjust to the additional stretch. After a few moments however Pierre tilts his hips up, allowing Jenson to enter him to the hilt.

Both pant out, their foreheads locked together. Jenson starts his thrusts off slowly but soon can’t help but to start slamming into the Frenchman underneath him.

Jenson mutters out curse-words and praises as he fucks him but Pierre is barely listening, only focusing on the sounds of skin hitting skin. Despite having cum before Pierre feels himself building up quickly and squeezes against Jenson. The other man swears even louder this time and thrusts in with full force. Both men cry out and both come, nearly in sync.

Jenson pants over Pierre exhausted but conscious of his own weight he pulls out and removes the condom before lying at the side of Pierre. Both lie there in silence for a few minutes before the pair finally have their breath back. 

“So Pierre,” Jenson talks first, “are you going to introduce me to that friend of yours Charles now?”

Pierre groans out loud and thunks the other man with his pillow, satisfied when he hears a soft pot of pain.

“Fuck off and get out my room,” he answers back with a glare despite making no effort to kick the other man out.

“Alright then,” Jenson agrees easily, and eventually the other man gets changed and is ready to go.

“Brendon next it is then, see you around,” he calls out while leaving the room. The door shuts before Pierre has time to answer.

“Merde,” he mutters to himself, shoving his face into the pillow with a groan.

He decides to leave all of his warning texts to the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenging pairing to write, exists due to wattsap and a random pairing generator :) let me know if I should continue with other drivers...


End file.
